Sleepover Time
by RomanticMind
Summary: Abby invites Ziva for a sleepover, what happens when you put those two together? No slash, folks; Just a friendship story.
1. Come on!

**This actually an idea that is been on my had or quite a while now; I'm not really sure how this came up, I was just wondering how would it be like, you know, Ziva and Abby on a sleepover... Quite fun I suppose! xD I hope you enjoy it!! :) **

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**Oh Lord, this torture again... No, I don't own it, okay? ¬¬'

* * *

"Oh, come on Ziva!! It's going to be fun!!" Abby said, clasping her hands together.

"I am not really sure…" Ziva said, frowning a little at her Goth friend. "And I thought sleepovers were something that teenager girls do."

"Well, they kinda are; but I saw some sleepover pictures on my friend's Facebook… And I miss it!!" Abby whined.

"How old is this friend of yours?" The brunette asked, raising her brows; Abby took a little long to answer.

"She's fourteen… But that's not the point, okay?" she answered, and the brunette raised her brows even more. "Zee, it's going to be fun! Just us, the girls… Pleeease?" She insisted

"Abby… I don't know." She answered.

The truth is that Ziva had never been to a sleepover before, she didn't have time for that when she was a teen; she was always being trained. Running, fighting, climbing, swimming… She got home so exhausted that all she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. But she had to confess that a sleepover sounded really fun, and deep inside she wanted to go.

"Pretty please with sugar all over it?" The Goth asked, giving Ziva her best puppy eyes.

"Okay, you can stop the puppy eyes thing; you won. I'm going…" Ziva said, giving up.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, yaaaaaay!! This is going to be aaaaaawesome!!!" Abby squealed, giving her friend a bone-crusher hug.

"Just a second Abby, when is this sleepover going to be? And what do I have to bring?" Ziva asked.

"Uuuhm, today s Friday, right?" Abby asked; Ziva just nodded. "Okay then, you can come tomorrow at 7 p.m., about what you have to bring… I'll send you an e-mail, so you won't have to write it down."

"Alright… I'll go back to work now. See you tomorrow Abby." Ziva said, and walked to the elevator.

**XxX Bullpen**

When Ziva walked into the office, the desks were empty. She sat at her own desk; McGee was probably getting a snack from the vending machine, while Gibbs was probably out for a coffee and Tony was probably in the bathroom. She turned on her computer and started typing. She worked for about two minutes, when the computer made a little noise; she had a new email.

_From: Abby S._

_To: Ziva D._

_Subject: Sleepover_

_Hey Zee! Here's the list of what you're going to need to our sleepover (relax; it's not a lot of stuff, okay?)._

_You'll need:_

_Your PJs, the cutest the better._

_Your toothbrush, obviously._

_A change of clothes, unless you want to go out in your PJs._

_Slippers, if you have._

_By the way, could you buy us some chocolate? It would be really nice!! :)_

_Kisses, Abs._

Ziva smiled, maybe Abby was right…This could be nice. She was still lost in her mind when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sooo, you and Abby are having a sleepover, Zee-vah?" Tony said, amused by the fact that the tough former Mossad was going to do something so teen-like.

"What about it, Tony?" she answered, closing the email.

"Nothing… I'm just amazed, I mean… You, doing something so teen-ish." He laughed a little.

She just gave him a death glare; and he put on his best smile, he wouldn't miss the chance to do the teasing, he wouldn't be himself if he did, would he?

"So, how's that going to work? One bed or two?" He asked her.

"Ooh, wouldn't you like to know that?" The brunette said, smiling sweetly at him.

He was just about to say something when Gibbs walked in.

"DiNozzo, I don't pay you to talk! Get back to work, NOW!" He barked.

"On it, Boss." He said, looking at his computer, while Ziva snorted slightly.

And for the rest of the day, every time their yes met, she'd give him a sweet and yet suggestive smile, and look back at her monitor, with the most innocent look she could ever fake.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Want to see how the sleepover will be? Have any ideas on what you want to see? Review then!!**

**P.S.: Reviews make me update faster!! C'mon, review it! You know you want to! ;D**


	2. Movie & Pillow Fights

**Heey folks!! I'm back and with new chapter for ya!! :) I want to thank you guys for the Story Alerts, Favorite Story Alerts and Author Alerts, they made me really really happy!! A super Abby-hug to SeaTrollTakeover, Liraeyn and Katharen Silver for writing me cute reviews!! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!! :D**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**Oh yeah... As if I could ever own NCIS! ¬¬'

* * *

Ziva knocked on Abby's door and waited for her friend to answer it. She could hear the music from inside the apartment, and it was almost as loud as she would play it in her lab; she started to wonder if her neighbors were deaf or something.

Abby opened her door, already in her PJs; black shorts, a black tank top with a big white skull in a red heart stamped on it and her black slippers; her hair was still in the usual pigtails and she was bouncing slightly with excitement.

"Shalom, Abby." Ziva said; her voice soft and her lips curved in a small smile.

"Heey Ziva!! Come in!!" Abby said happily, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her inside the apartment.

Her living room had three big mattresses covered with black sheets; red, pink and purple blankets; and a great amount of pillows of different sizes, colors and shapes thrown all over the place. When Ziva looked at it, she could help but feel a little excited inside.

"Go change!! I want to se your PJs!!" Abby laughed, pushing her friend into the hallway.

When the brunette stepped into the bathroom, Abby bounced to the kitchen and started to bring huge bowls to the living room; the first was filled with popcorn, the other one had marshmallows on it and the lat one was empty; she placed them all near the mattresses; she grabbed three DVDs and stared at them.

Ziva walked out of the bathroom wearing matching white covered in tiny red hearts shorts and tank top, and red fluffy slippers; her hair down, Abby was just staring at her with the 'I don't believe you're actually wearing this' glare; the brunette just raised her brows asking a silent 'what?'.

"I was just wondering how the boys would react if they saw you wearing something so… So cute, like this." Abby pointed at Ziva's PJs, wearing her most devilish grin

"If you ever tell someone about these pajamas, I will kill you" The former Mossad playfully warned.

Both girls laughed little; Ziva dropped her bag on the couch and pulled three huge bars of chocolate from inside it, she threw them to Abby, who caught them in the air; she squealed and broke the three bars into small pieces, filling the only bowl that was empty. Abby grabbed the three DVD cases.

"So, I'm going to let you choose the movie… Here we have: Devil Wears Prada, The Perfect Man aaaand Miss Undercover. Which one you want to watch?" Abby asked bouncing a little.

"Alright… Uuuhm," Ziva said, stopping to think a bit "Uhm, maybe Devil Wears Prada, then?" he answered a little hesitantly.

"Sure!!" The Goth said, happily putting the two other cases on the floor.

Ziva sat on one mattress, grabbed a big red pillow and pulled the three bowls closer to her, Abby sat by her side, grabbed big purple pillow herself and pressed 'play'. They were watching the movie in silence, suddenly Abby threw a marshmallow at Ziva, the brunette threw some popcorn at her Goth friend, and both started laughing.

Abby grabbed a blue pillow that was near her and hit Ziva, she laughed, grabbed a yellow pillow and hit Abby. They kept hitting each other and giggling for some time, until they heard the doorbell; they paused the movie and Abby got up to answer the door, with Ziva biting back her laugh, because her Goth friend had popcorn all over her hair.

After some minutes Abby came back, laughing a little, and threw herself on the mattresses; Ziva dropped her head to one side and stared at her friend with the most puzzled face she could.

"What happened Abby?" She asked, grinning a little at her friend's silliness.

"At the door…" Abby said, breathing deeply, to try to stop laughing. "It was my neighbor, Rebecca. She said we are making too much noise… And I'm pretty sure we were, because she was one of the only people who never complained about my music." She started to laugh again.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh too, she felt like the kid who was caught with the hands on the cookie jar; for some reason, it was really funny that she didn't mind the neighbors getting mad because of the noise, this was jut so much fun that she wanted to giggle like a teenager.

"Are you ready for the real fun Ziva?" Abby asked, with an evil grin playing on her lips.

"And what would that be Abby?" Ziva said, her smile matching her friend's.

* * *

**Are you guys curious about what Abby is planning? I hope so!!**

**Review? Pretty, pretty please?? *--***


	3. The Real Fun!

**Hey folks!! Here it is, chapter 3... I'm really sorry it took a little longer, but I had a test last week. :x I want to thak you for the Story Alerts, the Favorite Story Alerts and the Author Alerts! That's reeeeeally cool! Special Abby-hugs to Liraeyn, anitablakevampirehunter2, LittleSpooky, Candy Ride-DiNozzo, MaeganM.0816 and pinkdrama for the reviews, you rock!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**I hate this... No, I don't own it! But you already knew that!! xD

* * *

Abby walked to the kitchen and came back with her cell phone in her hands. She sat on the mattress next to Ziva, who had a confused look on her face, a cell phone didn't sound much more interesting than staring at a white wall; seeing that her friend wasn't understanding what she wanted to do; the Goth grinned.

"You know, Tony was so curious about our sleepover that I though about pulling a little prank on him." She said with a devilish glint playing on her eyes.

"Well Abby, that sounds really interesting…" Ziva grinned, that was starting to sound like fun. "But tell me more about this prank; what exactly re we going to do, huh?"

"We are going to call him, and when he answers his phone, we are going to make sex noises, you know, like moans, begs and this kind of stuff; just to see how terrified he'll be." Abby explained, sounding really excited.

"I like this plan…" Ziva said.

Abby gave her a wink, dialed the number and put the phone on speaker; it took about on minute for Tony t pick up, when he said "DiNozzo", Ziva released a deep moan; and Abby did the same, right after her.

_"Uuuh, what the hell is that?" _Tony's voice came through the phone.

"Oh, Ziva…" Abby cried, while Ziva moaned again.

_"Abby! Ziva! What the heck is going on?"_ He asked in a disgusted tone.

Abby moaned again, and Ziva shut the phone; they exchanged a glance and started laughing; Abby was whipping the tears o her eyes and Ziva was holding her stomach, which was hurting from all the laughing. The cell phone rang again and Abby looked at the caller ID; it was Tony. She showed that to Ziva.

"Do not answer that; I wan to see how terrified he will be on Monday" The brunette said, still laughing.

The Goth turned off the phone and looked at her friend. "Let's play truth or dare!!" Se said happily.

"I do not know Abby…" Ziva said hesitantly. She wasn't feeling like revealing things about herself, and Abby was really mean when picking the dares.

"C'mon, we can do the truths with yes or no answers only…" Abby offered smiling.

"Okay then…" Ziva answered, still a bit unsure.

"I'll start!!" The Goth bouncing while sitting. "Truth or dare??" She asked with an evil grin.

"Truth…" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, now tell me Miss David; have you ever felt attracted to anyone in the office?" Abby raised her brows at her friend.

"Yes I have, Abby" She answered with a mysterious smile. "My turn; truth or dare?" she asked; a wicked smiled playing on her lips.

"Dare!" Abby narrowed her eyes, as if saying 'I dare you'.

"Alright, I want you to leave Bert into the freezer for the rest of the night" Ziva said, snorting a little at her friend's expression.

"You're n evil woman, Ziva David!" She said pouting.

Abby grabbed Bert, who was over a big skull-shaped pillow, and walked with him to the kitchen; she opened the freezer's door, gave Bert a kiss, mumbled something like 'I'm really sorry for that' and placed him inside the freezer, closing the door right after; Ziva watched the scene, and she was feeling a little guilty for asking something like this, Abby really adored that stuffed hippo. She walked back and sat on the mattress; Ziva sat in front of her.

"Truth or dare?" The Goth said, after taking a deep breath.

Ziva thought for a moment, maybe she should give Abby the chance to have her revenge; it was only fair. "Dare." She answered, watching as her friends face lit up; oh yeah, she was so going to regret that.

"Well Ziva, I dare you to let me tae a picture of you in your PJs." Abby said simply.

Ziva shrugged and stood up, Abby walked to her bedroom and came back with her camera and her laptop; she turned both on and Ziva smiled. Abby snapped the picture and plugged the camera to the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, sitting back on the mattress.

"Just putting the picture on my laptop." Abby answered, shrugging.

Abby copied the picture and pasted on an email, writing 'Doesn't she look cute in these PJs?' under the photo, she smiled and sent the email to everyone on the office; when she sent it, the computer made a little _blip_. Ziva widened her eyes and Abby just looked at her with a wicked grin.

"Abby, what did you do?" Ziva asked, hoping that her thoughts were wrong.

"I sent the picture of you in your cute PJs to everyone in the office." Abby said, as if she was telling that it was really sunny or that he didn't like rainy days.

Ziva threw herself on the mattress and sighed, that's why she didn't like to play Truth or Dare with Abby, the girl was pure evil when it was about the dares. "We should really stop playing this game." She suggested, rolling her eyes.

Abby was about to whine about the suggestion when she remembered that Bert was on the freezer; Ziva and herself were really good at picking evil dares, and both had an awesome imagination when it came to the devilish things; this game could go on forever, but it would be really dangerous. So she just nodded with her head.

The Goth looked at the TV; the movie was still on pause, so she looked at Ziva. "Let's finish the movie, then."

Ziva laughed a little and nodded, leaning on a pillow and covering herself with one of the blankets, she completely forgot about the movie, with the prank, the Truth or Dare and all. Abby turned off the lights and leaned by her side, covering herself; the DVD clock showed the numbers in blue, 1:00 a.m., they were both glad that they didn't have to go to work.

Abby pressed 'Play' and started to watch the rest of the movie; and even before the end of the movie both girls were deep asleep.

* * *

**It's not the end of the story, I'm still going to do Sunday and Monday... :)**

**Anyway, reviews?? Please, please, please with whipped cream and a cherry on top? *--***


	4. Sunday

Note:_ It's the same chapter, I reposted because I had to correct a little something... Thanks for the heads up, LittleSpooky!! xD_

**I knoooow, it took me like forever to update, but I've been having tests and it gets really hard to find some time to write. But anyway, I want to thank you guys for the Story Alerts, Favorite Story Alerts and Author Alerts, they really make me happy. And a big bone-crusher Abby-hug to MaeganM.0816, Liraeyn, Special Agent Stace, pinkdrama, Candy Ride-DiNozzo, spam. i. am and Ch3r, who wrote me reviews!! I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!!**

**xoxo's**

**Dsclimer:**Seriously, as if I could ever own NCIS... ¬¬'

* * *

Abby woke up with a sweet smell. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly; there wasn't any popcorn, chocolate or marshmallows on the floor. She looked at the DVD clock, the blue numbers showing 8:45 a.m., she looked at the kitchen and saw Ziva bringing a plate of pancakes and placing it over the dinning table.

"Good morning Abby!" She greeted with a smile.

"Morning… You made breakfast!!" Abby smiled and got up.

The plates were already on the table, and so were the glasses. There was also a jar of orange juice and some coffee; they both sat and started eating, talking about the fun they had on the previous night and about maybe doing this again. Then, Ziva stopped a little and looked at her Goth friend, who was putting a big piece of a pancake in her mouth.

"What are we doing today Abby?" She asked; her friend answered something that she couldn't understand, because her mouth was full. "What?" She asked again.

Abby giggled and swallowed the pancakes. "I'm taking you to the mall and we're going shopping! Then, we can have ice creams, laugh around and just hang out, you know?" The glint on her eyes told Ziva that she was excited, really excited.

"Sure…" The brunette answered, taking a big sip of her orange juice; Abby smiled and went back to eating her pancakes. Ziva looked at her friend; her hair was down, which was really unusual, but it didn't look bad at all.

They finished eating, and while Abby was washing the dishes, Ziva grabbed her change of clothes, her necessaire and headed to the bathroom. There, she took off her PJs and put on her clothes; then, she pulled her hair out of her ponytail and brushed it slowly, until she thought it looked good enough. She put her hairbrush inside the necessaire and pulled out her toothbrush and her toothpaste; she brushed her teeth and walked out the bathroom.

She placed her things inside her bag; and Abby grabbed her stuff and walked into the bathroom herself. While she was there, Ziva placed the mattresses back on the right place, put the sheets on the laundry and placed the pillows over the couch.

Abby walked out wearing the usual combination of a red miniskirt and a black, short T-shirt with a skull on it; her hair again on the pigtails and her make-up on. She grabbed a black lacy umbrella, to protect herself from the sun, and a black little purse; Ziva grabbed her wallet and both girls walked out of the door.

The Goth parked the car, which Ziva had insisted to drive, but she said no. They got out and walked into the mall talking about where they wanted to go and what they wanted to buy. The first store that they stopped at was a Goth one, because Abby said she needed a new miniskirt and a new T-shirt. She dragged Ziva with her and started looking at the clothes around the place. Ziva gave a little quick glance at the place, it was really dark; the walls were a deep purple and all of the furniture was black.

There was music on the place, the kind of music that Abby liked; Ziva concluded that this store was probably a favorite of Abby. She was still lost on her thoughts when she heard Abby calling her name; apparently, she had chosen some pieces of clothing and wanted her to give an opinion. She walked to the fitting rooms and sat on a black arm chair, while her friend was inside one of those cubicles. Abby stepped out of the cubicle wearing a red and green plaid miniskirt and a black T-shirt covered in tiny white skulls.

Ziva looked at her for some moments. "I like the skirt, but I did not like the T-shirt very much…" She said, frowning a little.

"Yeah, it looks better on the rack then it does on me." Abby said, and stepped inside of the cubicle, leaving some minutes after, wearing the same skirt but with a black T-shirt with a big winking white skull and two little pink hearts.

"Oh, I like that one!" Ziva said, a little more excited than she intended to; she was really having fun with this.

"Me too!!" Abby squealed. "Okay, so I'm taking the skirt and the T-shirt!" She happily walked inside the cubicle again.

She walked out; she was wearing her own clothes and carrying the ones she was going to take with her. They walked to the cash, Abby paid for her stuff and they walked out. Ziva said she wanted to go to the book shop, so she could buy a new novel she wanted to read. Abby whined and she looked at her friend.

"What's wrong with wanting to read a book?" She asked, really confused.

"Nothing..." Her friend answered shrugging. "But I thought about buying you new clothes instead of books…" She said simply.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the ones I am wearing?" Ziva asked, looking at herself; she was wearing dark jeans and a green tank top, and she definitely wasn't seeing anything wrong with the pieces.

"There's nothing wrong with your clothes Zee, I was just thinking about buying new clothes for fun, ya know?" Abby asked, pretty sure that her friend didn't.

"But why would I do that?" Ziva said. "Wait! When you said you needed a new skirt and a new T-shirt, you meant that you just wanted a new skirt and a new T-shirt, yes?" She said.

"Yeah, exactly!!" Abby giggled, her friend was finally understanding the point of hanging out on the mall. "Now, c'mon; we need to buy you new stuff!" She laughed, dragging her friend into another store.

"But what about the book?" Ziva asked, frowning. She really wanted to buy the book.

"Okay, we can buy the book after we buy you new clothes, right?" Abby rolled her eyes when Ziva smiled at that.

This store had the wall painted on a soft yellow and the music playing was a lot more mainstream. Ziva started to check on the jeans on the racks, while Abby was checking out some sweaters. The brunette wasn't finding the pieces interesting, until she saw a light blue pair of tight jeans that caught her attention; she grabbed them and smiled, they were the right size. Abby stopped besides her with two sweaters on her hands and walked her friend to the fitting rooms.

Ziva walked in with the clothes and tried them on. She walked out wearing the light blue jeans and a blue sweater. Abby looked at her and asked her to spin, so he could see her back. The brunette rolled her eyes, but did what her friend was asking.

"Uuhm, I like both of them, but I think maybe the other sweater would look better…" Abby, said, shifting a little on the white puff she sat on.

"Okay, I will try the other one then." She said, shrugging and walking into the cubicle; she walked out some minutes later, wearing the same pants and a dark green V neck sweater. Again, Abby asked her to spin around and she did.

"This one looks a lot better!!" Abby said, happily squealing.

Ziva laughed a little. "I think so too." She said smiling, maybe a little too much. Okay, who was she trying to fool? She was enjoying spending the day with Abby, and she was enjoying it a lot. She walked back into the fitting room.

She walked out on her own clothes and with the ones she was taking on her hands; they walked to the cash, Ziva paid for the pieces and they walked through the door. When they stepped outside; Ziva grinned at Abby, and the Goth knew that her friend didn't give up on buying the book she wanted so much. She sighed and mumbled something along the lines of 'Okay, you won…'. Ziva's smile grew bigger and they walked to the book store.

They didn't have to spend too much time at the place, because Ziva knew exactly what she wanted and where to find it. It took about 10 minutes to buy the book. And Abby was glad she didn't have to spend half an hour at a quiet book shop with nothing to do. Then, they walked to get an ice cream; Ziva asked for some vanilla with hot chocolate fudge, while Abby picked some cherry ice cream with strawberries all over it. They sat at a small table and started eating their ice creams, while laughing and talking about their friends, the things that were happening in the office and the crazy thing they did when they were kids.

Ziva was feeling good, she didn't have so much fun like this since… Well, since she joined in Mossad, really. And it was nice to have someone to laugh with, to talk about silly things with and to hang out with. She felt like if she was young again. They finished their ice creams and kept walking around, occasionally stopping to look at a shop window or to look at a cute guy who was passing by.

It started to get late; they walked back to the car, with Ziva insisting to drive again, and Abby saying no, again. The Goth drove them back to her place; where Ziva grabbed her bag, said good bye to her friend, thanked her for everything with a hug and got into her on car.

She started driving it, her radio playing some Hebrew music. She started to think about everything that happened; for some reason, Abby reminded her of Tali; maybe it was the upbeat vibe, or the huge smile; she hadn't decided why, yet. She only knew that she liked it very much.

Ziva parked her car on the garage and walked into the elevator. She pressed the button to her floor and waited. When she arrived, she opened her door, and locked it behind her; she kicked her shoes out and yawned, she was really tired.

She searched inside her bag, grabbed the necessaire and walked inside her bathroom. She turned on the hot water, took off her clothes and walked into the shower; the hot water relaxing her muscles immediately. She shampooed her hair and soaped up her body; then, she stood under the water, rinsing herself.

Ziva walked out of the bathroom wrapped on her white towel. She put on her sweat pants and a white tank top. She put her towel back on the bathroom and walked to her bed. She threw herself on the mattress and pulled the covers over her body. In less than 5 minutes she was deep asleep.

* * *

**Yup. Next chapter is the last one... If I take a little long to update, let me apologze right now, because my tests are still going on (I should be studying for tomorrow's Science test) and I simply don't have lot of time to write (That mkes me sad).**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about this one!! Reviews please? *Abby puppy eyes* :D**


	5. Monday

**Heeeey folks! I'm back!! This is the last chapter... Aaaw, hope you all enjoyed the reading =) Anyway, this chapter has a little bit of Gabby cuz I promised it to pinkdrama and a tiny little bit of Tiva cuz I couldn't help myself; if you don't like the pairings, you can always ignore the parts, because they're not big. Well, I want to thank you guys for the Story Alerts, Favorite Story Alerts and Author Alerts, I really love them!! And a huge Abby-hug to Liraeyn, pinkdrama, zats, Forensic Girl554, ncis29, LittleSpooky, Cutezipie, alix33 and blackdawn112 for the reviews, you guys rock!! :) Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**Yesterday, I had a dream where I owned NCIS... Sadly, it was just a dream.

* * *

Monday morning, Ziva walked into the office, and she could feel everybody looking at her because of the picture Abby emailed to them. But no one had the guts to say anything to her, I mean, no one except for Tony DiNozzo, of course.

"Oooh, you're not wearing your cute PJs? I'm disappointed!" He mocked her with his best grin. She shot him a death glare and his smile grew even bigger, he loved to tease her. "Someone didn't sleep well at the sleepover? Actually, I bet you didn't sleep at all, right?"

Ziva stopped a bit and realized he was talking about the prank call; a devilish smile appeared on her lips, she could play this game too. "Maybe yes… Or maybe no, Tony. Wouldn't you like to know that?" She raised her brows at him and looked back at her computer, while Gibbs walked inside the room.

Tony immediately shut up and started to do his job; McGee walked in and greeted everyone. When he sat at his desk he looked at his coworkers.

"Is this sweater new? It looks really good on you." He said to Ziva.

"Thank you McGee. And yes, it is." She smiled; she was wearing the sweater she bought when she and Abby were at the mall.

They were all working when Gibbs rose from his chair. "I'm going to get Abby some Caf-Pow! that doesn't mean you can stop working!" He barked, while walking away.

**XxX Abby's Lab**

He walked in with the big plastic cup on his hands, the music was loud, and the Goth was dancing around, while probably waiting for some results. He smiled and walked to her. She squealed when she saw him and grabbed the cup.

After she finished taking the first huge sip, she turned the volume down, and placed the cup on the table.

"So, I heard you and Ziva had a lot of fun in this sleepover…" He said, raising a brow at her.

"Tony told you that; didn't he?" She asked and he nodded. "Let's just say that Ziva and I made a little prank call, but it was just that; seriously!" She said, laughing a little.

"Good," he said with a smile. "because I don't like competition." He said and pulled her for a kiss.

They kissed for about two minutes, until the need for oxygen was too strong. "I'm happy you and Ziva are having fun together." He smiled at her and walked to the elevator.

"God… So am I." She said breathless.

**XxX Bullpen**

When Gibbs walked back into the office he herd Tony making a comment about the prank call and rolled his eyes; he sat at his desk and made a paper ball, and when his agent looked down, he threw it square on his head, causing him to look up.

"I pay you to get the work done, not to chat around DiNozzo!" He said casually, and started filling his reports.

Ziva snorted a little while Tony mumbled a 'yes, Boss' and McGee just smiled at the familiar situation, when all of the agents were again focused on the work, Gibbs allowed himself to a small smile.

The day was now over; everybody had gone home, except for Tony and Ziva, who were finishing their paperwork. They were in silence, until Ziva sighed and started to put her stuff inside her bag; Tony started to do the same thing. When they were both done, Tony walked to her.

"Will I ever know what happened in this sleepover of yours?" He asked grinning.

"Do you really want to know that, Tony?" Ziva answered with a question, something she did when she was trying to trick someone.

"Yes, Zee-vah, I want to know!" Tony said.

She got closer to him; her eyes traveled from his eyes, to his lips, to his body, and back to his eyes. She licked her lips. "Nothing you will ever need to be jealous of." She said; then, she gave him a fast peck on the lips and walked away swaying her hips, leaving a very confused Tony DiNozzo behind her.

* * *

**Okay then folks, what do you think?? Reviews pleeeeeeease?? *Abby's puppy eye***


End file.
